


The One About Boots [Podfic]

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka's boots are hands down the most awesome part of her stage costume. Written and then recorded for kink bingo prompt foot/shoe fetish. Interpretation as if Vocaliods are people/actual pop stars and not programs, as such I've written both Miku and Luka to be about college, or just post-college age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One About Boots [Podfic]

**Title** : The One About Boots  
 **Author** : Rhea (Rhea314)  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Vocaloid  
 **Character** : Luka/Miku  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Luka's boots are hands down the most awesome part of her stage costume. Written and then recorded for kink bingo prompt foot/shoe fetish. Interpretation as if Vocaliods are people/actual pop stars and not programs, as such I've written both Miku and Luka to be about college, or just post-college age.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/282541)  
**Length** 0:26:16  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20One%20About%20Boots%20by%20Rhea.mp3)


End file.
